


Wonderland (aka Prom)

by Seannyboy14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Multi, Prom, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Promp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seannyboy14/pseuds/Seannyboy14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was in the mood to write some Sciles so I asked for a prompt and this is what I got from an anon on Tumblr. “Stiles freaks out about having to attend the prom alone (or not go at all) until Scott agrees to go with him last minute and they end up having a lot of fun together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland (aka Prom)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the beginning of April and Stiles still hasn’t found a date to prom. He’d ask Lydia but he already asked her twice and both were turned down. Surprisingly, instead of calling it a quits, he buys the ticket anyway. 
> 
> Quick thanks to [Amy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlydisastrous/pseuds/elegantlydisastrous) for being a wonderful beta and helping me with this story!

Lunch is always crazy and hectic but never has it ever been this horrific. Everyone’s running, pushing each other out of the way, budging in front of others, and screaming. The line becomes a battle field and Stiles is perfectly content with being at the very end and just watching as girls turn to tigers with razor claws. God, he was so confused as to why girls go insane during prom season. However he knows that he should pay attention and make sure to duck incase a loose fist comes his way.

Stiles knows that if he doesn’t go to prom he’ll regret it. He won’t be able to live with himself knowing all his friends are going and he won’t be able to hang out instead. He thought about asking Erica, but she had no interest in going to prom. Danny had already asked Ethan, Lydia and Aiden were still going together, and of course Scott had asked Allison to go as friends even though he had intentions of getting back together with her. He was pretty much out of luck unless Jackson spontaneously came back from London while switching teams, which let’s be honest is a one in a million chance of him even being okay with Stiles.

Yet he stays in the line as he exhausts all of his options, even after contemplating taking Derek as a last resort until he thought of just going by himself.

The line trickles its way down and the cat fights have slowly deceased over time as everyone inches closer to the ticket booth. Soon Stiles is up next at the booth and he can feel himself sweating buckets, but he pulls out his money anyway. He orders just one ticket for now but he doubts that he’ll ever have to go back for another one and figures it’d be the best.

Xx

A week flies by and Stiles has Scott with him at the bridal shop to help figure out what to wear and hopefully help Scott with his too. Two men come to the door and get both of the boys to a desk were they can look at jacket types, vests, ties and other necessities for the upcoming event. Scott goes off with the one man to look at jackets while Stiles just picks a cheap 3 buttoned jacket from a designer he’s never heard of. He figures that if he doesn’t have a date he can dress in whatever colors he wants so he tries out all the vests to see which one really compliments him and chooses a deep, almost royal purple as his favorite. He ordered his desired rental tux and even orders a matching boutonnière for himself to further prove his ability to go from spastic teen to somewhat of a dapper man.

Scott is still in the dressing room as Stiles is rung up at the register and schedules his pick up date for the tux and even pays an extra seven dollars for insurance in case of a tear or button is popped off. He takes his receipt and takes a seat waiting for Scott to come out to display his choices. Scott opens the door and Stiles can feel his jaw drop. His breath almost hitches when his lungs beg for air.

“So how do I look, pretty snazzy right?”

“Scott, man if I was a girl I’d probably faint but I don’t think that’ll stop me anyway.”

“Ha-ha whatever man, but yeah does it look good? I feel like I should change something”

“Maybe instead of the regular tie, you can try a bow tie. That’s only if you keep the vest.”

“Alright, thanks man!” Scott replies enthusiastically.

Later that night Stiles thinks about how Scott looked at the bridal shop. He never felt this way around him, and he has felt this fluttery feeling in his stomach ever since they left the shop. He tosses and turns for a few hours before finally going to sleep, pushing his thoughts to the back corner of his mind.

 

Xx

 

Time had decided to become a spy and sneak up on everyone. Prom was just a week away when Stiles brought it up to Scott about the deal with pictures and rides and stuff. He noticed Scott hadn’t had that smile that could cure a thousand people with even just faintest grin, so he knew something was wrong.

“Stiles I don’t know what I’m going to do, Allison’s sick with the flu and she can’t go to prom. What should I do? Should I not go even though she told me to go without her or, should I go anyway even though I won’t have a date?” Scott was really nervous and practically hyperventilating, breathing fast and shallow.

“Scott it’s alright. Allison said to go so you’re going. You already have everything and it’s your prom too. Who cares if you don’t have a date? I don’t have a date and I’m still going man! It’ll be fun just calm down and take deep breaths.”

Scott listens and calms himself as he thinks about what he wants to say next.

“Stiles, would you go to prom with me?” Scott blurts out.

His cheeks turn red as he forms the famous McCall puppy pout that could literally stop the joker from fulfilling any of his evil plans.

“Scott, I’d love to go to prom with you!” Stiles cheeks flush all the color out when they bro hug it out and continue to plan pictures and rides and where they’re going after.

Xx

“So you’re going to prom with Stiles? About time you boys finally realized what’s between you two!” Melissa McCall said with sarcasm to cover the truth.

“Mommm!” Scott says a little rosy in the cheeks as she drives him to the barber.

“What? I’m only kidding! I think it’s nice of him to go with you since Allison can no longer attend, it’s a shame she got sick.”

Scott rushes in and back out after getting a quick trim and style to go home and get ready.

Stiles is running around frantically at his house trying to find his camera when his dad is standing in the door way with it slung over his shoulder.

“Come on Stiles your boyfriend’s probably going crazy because you’re not there yet!” Sheriff Stilinski says badgering him.

“For the last time Dad, Scott and I are best friends! That’s all, I promise!” Stiles replied as he runs down the stairs in his tux with his hair gelled up.

Shortly after a drive to Scott’s house, the Stilinski’s have arrived for a short little picture arrangement before they send them on their way. Melissa McCall waits in the doorway allowing them inside but pointing out that it was perfect outside and the rose bush was blooming fantastically and it’d look astonishing as a background. Stiles strolls over and waits for his dad to fuss with camera long enough for Melissa to snatch it out of his hands and hopefully allow him to take a few silly ones just for shits and giggles.

Stiles’ pubescent laughter stops when the door creaked open and Scott leisurely strolls on to the porch and stops in his tracks. Their eye’s lock and jaws drop simultaneously, both awed by their appearance and forget to breathe. Stiles nearly falls over in how breath taking Scott is in his white _Ralph Lauren_ and feels a fire burning in his stomach and his heart but he chokes it down.

Scott on the other hand, brought his jaw back up only to lose his ability to make it function. He stutters an “are you alright?” to his beloved friend but his admiration took control of his tongue and made it drunk in love. Suddenly a shiver makes its way up his spine as if it was tickling his nerves and just barely kissing his neck when his eyes make their way down to Stiles’ smile. He’s never felt like this with anyone not even when he was dating Allison. However he catches his breath and clears his head real quick.

Once the boys get their senses together and push their thoughts aside, they pose together enough for Sheriff Stilinski to get a few shots in on his phone and Melissa to make at least 3 albums on Facebook for both Stiles and herself. They even jokingly posed as a couple alternating who was the boy although Stiles was just a little bit taller making him look more natural. Six thirty creeps up on Stiles’ watch and he practically loses it because he doesn’t want to be in the back of a huge line at the country club, so he scrambles everyone together for a few last pictures and practically drags Scott to his own car.

Xx

After they arrived they claimed one of the first few tables for their friends and grab a drink from the drink station. Shortly after everyone gets there, Lydia and Aiden showed up in a carriage, Danny and Ethan drove in Jackson’s old Porsche, Greenberg showed up in a helicopter and a few members of the lacrosse team show up with their dates in a fire truck. After professional pictures are taken and everyone went through the breathalyzer, the principal announces that King and Queen will be announced around 11:50 pm. He also tells them that when the last song will play and everyone must go home.

Roars and cheers fill the place as the DJ starts off with _Dark Horse_ and everyone just starts grinding away except for Scott and his friends who just danced for the sake of having a blast and not orgasms in expensive formal attire (God damn teens and frottage that’s like throwing oil in a fire). After a couple songs they play the first slow song of the night and Scott sits at the table as if he was nothing without Allison being there. Surprisingly, out of all people Ethan comes to talk to him.

“Dude what are you doing over here, Stiles is looking for you!”

“Sorry man, I just feel like I shouldn’t be here without Allison.”

“Well she wanted you to have fun, and you’re hurting her by sitting her moping around. Look I’m not going to tell you how to have fun at prom but you should definitely hang out with your best friend, besides you guys are actually kind of cute together.”

“Woahhh, Ethan we’re not like that. We’re just friends like you said.”

“Oh come on Scott, I know that look in your eyes when Stiles is talking or smiling. It’s even more apparent now that he looks fucking hot in that tux and you know it.”

“I mean I guess we’ve been looking at each other differently but come on, do you really think he likes me like that?”

“Hell fucking yeah dude! Think about it you’re the only one out of 15 people he had asked and or thought of taking to prom and he was hoping you would from the beginning.”

“Then alright how should I tell him I like him man? I don’t want to scare him away.”

“Come on Scottie, use your hips, grind with him a bit, drop it low, maybe even slow dance with him!”

“You’re right!” Scott jumps from his seat and starts making his way to the floor where Stiles was dancing with Danny while Ethan went to the bathroom. But of course as soon as Stiles is within his reach the song ends and the beat picks up back to another overly played pop song. They end up doing a little bit of what Ethan had said and even do the cupid shuffle together. They really started enjoying it more and more as the night went on and boy did time fly.

Before they know it, the music is stopped and the principal is given a spot light as he holds 2 crowns and 2 envelopes to the right of the DJ.

“Attention Students, in my hands I hold the results for prom king and queen, in which case I’ll announce the king first. The King for this year’s Junior Prom is … Aiden Carver! Congrats man and here’s your crown.”

“Next, is the queen. This year’s Junior Prom Queen is…. Lydia Martin! Congratulations Lydia and Aiden, the floor is yours.”

Stiles isn’t shocked that they won king and queen, they both deserved it fair and square. He wished that he had been crowned king though. After a minute or so, couples start entering the floor and slowly dance as the last song plays.

“Stiles?” Scott asked.

“Would you be my prom king?” he said smirking as he bowed towards his best friend.

“Scott, I thought you’d never ask.”

Scott takes his hand and leads him to the floor as they start dancing. Stiles is so breath taken by this moment, he wish he could just kiss Scott and get it over with. Soon he gets flustered to the point where he kind of just forgets how to breathe. No seriously, he pretty much started turning purple but Scott knew what was happening and leaned in and kissed the boy back to life. They stay there like that for a few minutes until the track ends and lights are turned on.

“So um, I guess that really happened?” Stiles asked Scott, kind of shocked but totally content with everything to the point where he craves Scott’s lips more.

“Yeah but I wanted to do that all night, so I’m glad it happened then. Now Stiles babe, can we go home and grab our shirts. I want to make out some more.” Scott said with that smile that could cure the world of all diseases.

“Sure Scottie, I mean babe.” Stiles says all looped up on romance.

Its 12:30 when they arrive back at Stile’s house and literally head straight for Stiles’ bedroom. Scott makes sure to wrap themselves up in plenty of covers and cuddle and Stiles makes sure their lips aren’t ever separated for more than a few minutes at a time. And they fall asleep like that, snuggled together after the best night of their lives. **The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks to [Amy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlydisastrous/pseuds/elegantlydisastrous) for being the best beta ever. 
> 
> Sorry I kept it to cute and fluffy but I just wasn't feeling smut ya know? Lolol.
> 
> Umm I hope you guys liked this one shot as much I liked writing it. If you have any questions feel free to ask in the comments!


End file.
